The Dream Of A Lonely Girl
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: Suatu hari, di sebuah menara tua yang gelap ada seorang gadis yang dikurung di dalamnya. Hari-harinya dipenuhi oleh kesendirian, tanpa adanya cinta & kasih sayang. Namun, semua itu berubah ketika seorang penyihir datang dan mengabulkan seluruh permintaannya. /"makanan manis, gaun, buku"/ "apakah itu impianmu selama ini?" /my first fict in this fandom


**The Dream Of A Lonely Girl**

**Gosick and all the chara is not mine :)**

**Rated: K+**

**Genres: Romance, Drama**

**Warnings: OOC, Gaje, Typos, alur ngebut, dsb**

**Inspired by: Magical Mirror (Vocaloid)**

**Summary: Suatu hari, di sebuah menara tua yang gelap ada seorang gadis yang dikurung di dalamnya. Hari-harinya dipenuhi oleh kesendirian, tanpa adanya cinta & kasih sayang. Namun, semua itu berubah ketika seorang penyihir datang dan mengabulkan seluruh perimintaannya. /"makanan manis, gaun, buku"/ "apakah itu impianmu selama ini?" /my first fict in this fandom**

_**HAPPY READING!**_

_**Tolong. Aku sangat kesepian disini. Tolong berikan aku buku. Kumohon.**_

Gadis itu hanya bisa terus tertidur di menara gelap itu. Rambut pirangnya yang sangat panjang terurai berantakan begitu saja. Matanya yang sewarna dengan batu _**emerald**_ tampak sayu dan kehilangan harapan. Ya, siapa yang tahan dengan hal seperti ini!? Sejak kecil dikurung di sebuah menara tua. Semua yang bisa ia lihat sehari-hari hanyalah tembok usang dan binatang-binatang kecil yang masuk melalui celah menara tua tersebut. Victorique De Blois namanya. Seorang gadis keturunan desa serigala abu-abu yang memiliki pemikiran luar biasa. Namun, bagi ayahnya ia hanyalah sebuah alat. Sebuah alat yang baru akan dipakai saat dibutuhkan, kini ia belum dibutuhkan sehingga disimpan di tempat yang aman.

"Tolong aku! Berikan aku buku, kumohon!" Victorique berkata dengan nada lemah. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas di lantai menara tersebut yang terbuat dari batu yang kasar.

_**Dingin. Hampa. Gelap. Kosong.**_ Itulah yang ia rasakan setiap hari. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan. Tetapi itu serasa sangat sesak dan membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan air mata. _**Kesepian?**_ Mungkin. Tapi, tidak peduli seberapa ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaan itu, tidak ada yang peduli padanya. _**Keluarga?**_ Tch.. Ia sudah serasa seperti tidak memiliki keluarga. Ayahnya tidak mempedulikannya, toh dia hanya alat bagi lelaki tersebut. Kakaknya hanya peduli pada jabatan dan kepopuleran. Sedangkan ibunya, sudah menghilang sejak ia kecil.

_**Siapapun tolonglah aku. Aku tidak suka dengan perasaan aneh ini. Tolong berikan aku buku.**_

_**'Krieett' **_terdengar suara pintu tua yang dibuka. Victorique pun langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Apa kau datang untuk membawakanku buku?" Tanya Victorique penuh harap. Lelaki yang barusan masuk tersebut terdiam sejenak.

"Aku akan memberikanmu buku dan aku juga akan memberimu sebuah permintaan, tetapi ada sebuah syarat yang harus kau penuhi." Kata lelaki tersebut.

"_**Nani**_?"

"Bantu aku pecahkan sebuah masalah!" Kata lelaki tersebut. Grevil De Blois namanya. Kakak tiri dari Victorique.

"Katakan!" Kata Victorique.

"Ada seorang gadis bernama Jacqueline, ia memiliki seekor peliharaan yang diberi nama Q_**-chan**_. Pada suatu hari, Q_**-chan**_ sakit dan Jacqueline membawa Q_**-chan**_ ke seorang dokter hewan. Q_**-chan**_ pun dirawat oleh dokter hewan tersebut.

Namun, tiba-tiba pada suatu hari dokter hewan tersebut meninggal dunia dengan dibunuh. Sebelum meninggal, ia menggunakan darahnya untuk menulis huruf Q dan saat pemakamannya sang istri dokter tersebut menemukan sebuah tulisan cermin (tulisan yang terbalik, yang hanya bisa dibaca dari pantulan cermin) di tangan sang dokter, tulisan tersebut adalah 'Jacqueline yang membunuhku'." Cerita Grevil.

"Siapa nama sang istri?" Tanya Victorique.

"Namanya Paula." Jawab Grevil.

"Apa ia kidal?" Grevil hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Tidak diragukan, pembunuh sang dokter adalah istrinya sendiri." Kata Victorique dengan nada tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Coba kau pikirkan, apakah yang dokter tersebut tulis huruf Q?" Kata Victorique. Kemudian ia mengigit jari telunjuknya sendiri sehingga mengeluarkan darah dan menggambar huruf P dalam posisi tiduran.

"Jika dilihat dari sana memang ini huruf Q, tetapi jika dilihat dari sini maka ini adalah huruf P." Jelas Victorique.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tulisan di tangan dokter tersebut?"

"Yang itu justru sangat jelas sekali, mana mungkin sang dokter bersusah payah menulis huruf Q di saat dia sudah menulis kalau pembunuhnya adalah Jacqueline.. Hanya Paula yang dapat menulis tulisan cermin itu karena ia kidal. Ia memanfaatkan ke-kidalannya untuk menulisnya." Jelas Victorique. Grevil berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Jacqueline... apakah dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Victorique. Grevil hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat. Ia tampak tidak begitu senang, Victorique membahas topik tersebut, sehingga ia langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan...

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan membawakanmu banyak buku. Dan... Sebutkan apa permintaanmu!?" Kata Grevil menepati janjinya. Victorique tampak berpikir sejenak. _**'Aku ingin membuatnya menderita!'**_ Itulah yang ada di pikiran Victorique sekarang.

"Aku ingin kau mengubah gaya rambutmu menjadi runcing seperti bor." Kata Victorique setelah berpikir cukup lama.

"Benarkah hanya itu?" Tanya Grevil meyakinkan dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Victorique hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Jawab Grevil, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Victorique sendirian.

Tepat setelah Grevil meninggalkan Victorique, Victorique langsung menangis sambil memegangi jarinya yang terasa perih. Ya, karena ia memang tidak pernah merasakan hal yang dinamakan sakit sejak ia terlahir di dunia ini, sehingga ia tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit sekecil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Keesokan harinya...**

Sesuai janji, Grevil datang ke menara tua tersebut dengan membawa setumpuk buku di tangannya. Oh iya, dan satu lagi ia menggunakan gaya rambut yang diminta Victorique, gaya rambut runcing seperti bor.

"Ini!" Kata Grevil sambil menaruh tumpukan buku itu tepat di depan Victorique. Seketika, mata Victroqiue langsung berubah menjadi berbinar-binar.

"Wahh.. Akhirnya!" Kata Victorique dengan nada sangat bahagia.

"Apa kau sudah puas sekarang, adikku yang tidak memiliki perasaan?" Tanya Grevil dengan penekanan saat berkata _**'adikku yang tidak memiliki perasaan'**_. Sontak Victorique langsung tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Grevil tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Victorique sambil memandang tajam Grevil.

"Aku tahu, 1 permintaan yang kuberikan itu, kau ingin membuatnya untuk membuatku menderita. Namun, kau justru menyuruhku untuk merubah gaya rambutku menjadi seperti ini. Jika kau orang normal yang memiliki perasaan, maka seharusnya kau menyuruhku untuk 'berhenti mencintai Jacqueline'" jelas Grevil. Victorique tersentak kaget dengan pernyataan Grevil tersebut, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain menutupi mukanya yang terkejut setengah mati. Grevil yang melihat tersebut hanya menatap Victorique (lebih tepatnya punggung Victorique) sebentar dan pergi meninggalkan Victorique.

_**'Adikku yang tidak memiliki perasaan' 'jika kau memiliki perasaan maka kau akan memintaku untuk berhenti mencintai Jacqueline'**_ kata-kata Grevil tersebut terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"Apa betul aku tidak memiliki perasaan?" Tanya Victorique lirih. Kemudian Victorique membuka buku pemberiaan Grevil dan mulai membacanya..

_**'Mungkin aku dapat melupakan perkataan Grevil dengan membaca buku'**_ batin Victorique.

.

.

.

Alkisah di suatu tempat hidup seorang gadis yang kesepian. Ia hidup di sebuah rumah yang kecil dan usang yang tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh siapapun. Namun, di tengah dunia kesepian itu, gadis itu memiliki sebuah mimpi yang tinggi.

Pada suatu hari, tiba-tiba saja di cermin yang berada di rumah gadis itu, muncul seorang lelaki. Lelaki tersebut memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna hitam kelam bagaikan langit pada malam hari.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya sang gadis ketakutan.

"Jangan takut! Aku adalah seorang penyihir yang baik hati.. Namaku Len! Siapa namamu?" Kata lelaki yang ternyata bernama Len tersebut sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Nama? Apa itu?" Tanya sang gadis mulai tertarik pada Len.

"Mmm.. Itu biasanya digunakan untuk identitas seseorang. Kau tidak memilikinya?" Tanya Len tetap tersenyum hangat. Sang gadis hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Jika begitu, aku akan membuatkan 1 untukmu. Hmm... Bagaimana jika Rin?" Tawar Len. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan muka bahagia. Mata safirnya berbinar-binar bagaikan menemukan harta karun.

"Baiklah, Rin." kata Len memanggil nama Rin dengan lembut.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" tanya Rin. Meskipun ia berkata begitu, sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa sangat bahagia karena ada orang yang mau mengunjunginya. Meskipun dia adalah seorang penyihir. Meskipun dia tinggal di dalam cermin, dunia yang jelas-jelas berbeda darinya. Namun, baginya Len adalah teman pertamanya.

"Ah, aku dari duniaku kasihan melihatmu seperti ini. Aku akan memberimu 3 permintaan, untuk mengubah takdir kejammu ini." Kata Len sembari tersenyum lembut.

"3 permintaan?"

"Ya, sebutkanlah! Aku akan mengabulkan semuanya.."

"Umm.. Mungkin, permintaan pertamaku adalah... Aku ingin agar kau menyembuhkan kakiku yang cacat." Kata Rin sambil memandang kakinya yang cacat dengan pandangan sedih.

"Baiklah. Permintaanmu akan segera dikabulkan, _**my Lady!**_" Kata Len sambil tersenyum lembut. Lalu ia mengayunkan tangannya dan berkomat-kamit entah apa. Dan tiba-tiba kaki Rin langsung sembuh dan ia dapat berjalan lagi...

Kemudian, permintaan kedua Rin adalah agar perang yang tidak kunjung berakhir yang sedang terjadi di negaranya berakhir. Len pun kembali mewujudkan keinginan Rin. Lama kelamaan, mereka menjadi sangat dekat sekali. Mereka sering bercanda tawa.. Ruangan yang dulunya sepi itu sekarang telah dipenuhi oleh canda tawa.

Pada suatu hari, Rin bermimpi bahwa dulu ia adalah seorang putri di sebuah kerajaan yang indah. Tidak, itu bukan hanya mimpi. Tetapi, itu memang adalah kenyataan. Rin pun meminta agar ia bisa kembali menjadi putri. Len mengabulkan permintaan ketiga Rin dan Rin pun kembali menjadi putri di sebuah kerajaan yang indah.

Namun, entah mengapa Rin merasa bahwa bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Ya, bukan itu keinginan terbesarnya. Rin pun mendatangi Len di cermin yang menghubungkan mereka.

"Karena sekarang 3 permintaanmu telah terkabulkan. Aku sekarang harus pergi.." Kata Len ketika Rin mendatanginya.

"Jangan! Jangan pergi! Kumohon." Kata Rin sambil menangis.

"Jika aku tidak pergi semua sihir yang telah kubuat akan lenyap... Jadi, aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang!" Kata Len.

"Kumohon, jangan ucapkan itu!" Kata Rin.

"Jangan menangis!"

"Jangan pergi!"

"Duniaku yang berada di sisi lain cermin adalah dunia yang semuanya kebalikan dari duniamu. Berbanding terbalik dari takdir yang seharusnya tidak dapat diseberangi. Aku hanya mengembalikan semua yang kau berikan padaku.. Senyummu, air matamu, aku tidak akan melupakannya.. Karena itu kumohon, jangan lupakan aku!" Kata Len. Tepat setelah ia selesai mengatakan itu, cermin yang berada di dunia Len tersebut pecah dan Len menghilang begitu saja. Rin langsung menangis tersedu sedu..

_**'Meskipun kau tidak memiliki sihir. Meskipun jika hanya kau yang berada di sisiku.. Aku tidak masalah! Karena itu, mari bertemu lagi.. Kumohon! Aku akan menjaga cermin tua ini dan menunggumu.. Tidak peduli seberapa lama itu, aku akan selalu menunggumu!'**_

-TAMAT-

.

.

.

"Huaaahhh.. Cerita apaan ini? Cerita yang sangat mustahil. Jika penyihir itu memang ada, aku tidak mungkin seperti ini sekarang.." Kata Victorique sambil menutup buku tersebut dan tertawa kecil.

Namun, tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam menara tua itu tanpa ia sadari. Ya, bahkan ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang sedang hujan karena terlalu asyik membaca buku. Mata _**emerald**_ Victorique terus memandangi lelaki itu.

_**Rambut hitam kelam. Mata bagaikan batu Onyx.. Apakah mungkin dia adalah ...**_

_**Penyihir?**_

**-TBC-**

Hai! Perkenalkan, saya Vanny Zhang author baru di fandom ini. Fict ini ter-inspirasi dari _**Magical Mirror -Vocaloid-**_ semoga para reader sekalian suka ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
